Spiraling out of control
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Sonic is transported to another world and is stranded, he learns that he is a hero who has been waited for because of the contents of a prophecy. There are three others who are also part of it, one a slave girl, one a rebel, and one a friend of Sonic's.
1. Prologue: Falling

Prologue: Falling

_Falling... she could hear someone screaming, from the way their voice was getting distant they were falling. She was running along a green walkway, glowing with a terrifying light, suddenly she ran off the edge that hadn't been there a moment ago, falling... falling... falling..._

She sat up in bed with a gasp, sweating. She looked around the room and reassured herself that she was not falling. The room was more of a cell... but what would you expect for a slave? The young lioness stood, shaking her head, why was she always dreaming that? Why did it always end with her falling into an endless abyss of nothing... She shuddered. She shouldn't be thinking this. Suddenly she heard boots, she immediately started gathering her work tools... it would be a long day, and she wasn't going anywhere. Unless she was falling.

**Author note: New idea.. I just had to write it down! And I might edit it and create another story and publish it... so you would be reading the "original" version, if I even get around to editing it... but here you are, sadly, the next chapter is almost as short, the second one is longer though and I hope that will satisfy you. All of you please read and review, I am going to post chapter 1 and 2 today as well so you will have a bit of a long read ahead of you. If that is an inconvenience I'm very sorry. Read and Review please, and no flames. Unless you want to have my eternal hate or some other such thing like that...**


	2. Chapter 1: Entry

Chapter 1: Entry

Sonic rushed past the buildings of Station Square, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his face and seemingly parting around him. What should he do on this lovely sunny day? Visit Knuckles? No... he'd done that yesterday. Suggest he and Tails go on a flight in the Tornado? No.. he'd done that on Wednesday. Run? Definitely.

Chuckling gleefully he rushed through the downtown area, people held on to important papers or held their skirts down as he rushed by, he loved the feel, pure exhilaration. And what was even better, he was able to do this from a standstill, which he dearly loved. He couldn't stand staying still, not feeling the wind in his fur was unnerving, he just didn't like the feel, every time that his friends asked him why he didn't like to stay still and he explained, they never understood, he could see it in all their eyes, except Shadow's, Shadow was somehow able to resist the urge, and Silver... well, Silver had never felt a cool wind in the future, but he enjoyed it, and was usually found either in some windy canyon, or sitting in front of a fan.

Silver couldn't get the concept of TV, the fan was like one for him though, he'd sit in front of it for hours. While this didn't bother Blaze, she did get annoyed with it, and would frequently call Sonic to take Silver to explore some other thing he'd never seen before.

The excitement Silver showed about things as ordinary as speed to Sonic was almost childish, Sonic laughed every time he saw it. It never ended it's amusement for him. But today his run was different, he was in the Green Hill Zone when he saw something he'd never seen, even in his journey's there to fight Robotnik, and then later Eggman. It was an ice blue circle, floating in the air, Sonic slowed down and jogged over to it, cold air seemed to emit from it, and Sonic heard something else, it was faint, but it sounded like... screams? Sonic reached out to touch the floating ball of ice, and as soon as his fingers made contact ice exploded from all around, encasing Sonic, the last thing he thought before he passed out was, _Another stupid trap, will they ever learn?_

**Author note: Sorry for the shortness... WAIT A MOMENT! I APOLOGIZED IN THE PROLOGUE! Well... read and review... Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel does not own any of the Sonic characters, she owns the parallel world, Lorilanda, Cindy, Gravel (who is in the next chapter) the Blockers, the Lights, and the Spire agents. She does not own either.**

**Author: DISCLAIMER! Of course I would not own F.! The very idea... **


	3. Chapter 2: Stranded

Chapter 2: Stranded

Lorilanda's yellow hawk like eyes darted left and right, "Come on girl come on, you're late!" Again she glanced at the watch, a fellow blocker was supposed to meet her, this one was one of the rare human ones. "Were the hell is she?" Lorilanda fumed, to her friends she was known as Lori, to be short, she was some kind of hybrid, she knew for certain her mother was a hedgehog, and she looked mostly like one, her ears couldn't be seen, and she had a long tail, her father might have been a lizard, or some other kind of reptilian creature. Her hair was a slightly mixed affair, she had five locks of dark chocolate brown hair, and one hazelnut colored one, then her hair, which was short and formed small spikes was also hazelnut colored, two tiny spikes of it stuck out on each side of her head.

She had a tan brown muzzle, and her clothes. They were a strange (to most city-dwellers) affair as well, she had on a forest green halter-top muscle shirt which revealed some of her beige colored stomach fur, a halter top faded green jean jacket, a faded green jean mini-skirt, tanned brown gloves with a faded plum ribbon bellow the cuff, socks that were the same color and style, and sandals, brown leather sandals. They had served her well throughout the years. Her long tail swung from side to side impatiently. Then someone tapped her shoulder. "Yes?" "Are you Lorilanda? A blocker?" "Why?" "I'm a blocker. I'm here to meet her." It was dangerous to say you were a blocker.

There were spires everywhere, every being in the city emitted a signal, the spires picked it up, a blocker had no signal, and they blocked signals from people nearby who did have them, Blockers usually called them Lights. And there were agents, they would drag a Blocker away and torture them to try and make them reveal the locations of Blocker hideouts. But no one betrayed anyone.

It was no mystery what would happen to someone who did, either they would be brutally murdered, or they would be ambushed and murdered by Blockers intent on revenge. "Yes. I am a Blocker." The girl smiled. "I'm Cindy."

"You're late." Said Lori, Cindy grimaced, "Lights." Was her explanation. "Spire agents?" Asked Lori with dread. "Yes, why?" Lori leaped up, "You fool! They'll have tracked you here! We've got to move." "What's wrong?" Asked Cindy, frightened, Lori gave no reply, she grabbed Cindy's wrist and started running, a full fledged run.

People in black suits, Spire agents appeared everywhere, pulling out guns and shooting, they would miss and shot dozens of innocent Lights, but they didn't seem to care. "Block off all the streets in Sector 5." Lori suddenly called upon her powers and pulled them... straight through a brick wall.

They stood silently, holding their breath, they heard footsteps on the other side... and they passed. "We're in the clear." Lori shook her head, then took a full look at Cindy. Cindy was wearing a long sleeved orange shirt and then a lighter orange sleeveless sweater over that, and dark blue bootleg jeans, the shoes she wore were butter yellow flats.

"You'll have to get something that works more with different environments." Said Lori, pursing her lips. Cindy nodded, and snapped her fingers, the clothes seemed to ripple, and then they changed completely, to a mud brown outfit, it all looked the same, except for the shoes, which were now ankle boots.

"So that's your power." Said Lori approvingly, all Blockers had a special power. Lights could get them, but it was rare, and only happened once every fifty years. There had been another Light who had come to their world... he had been a black hedgehog with red highlights. His name had been Shadow.

Sonic woke up, feeling slightly groggy, he pushed himself up and looked around him, he was in an alley, _How the hell did I get here? Oh god... I hope this isn't another one of Shadow's jokes... _Sonic cautiously stepped out of the alley, and promptly ran into a grey echidna. The echidna had eight locks of white hair, orange eyes, a tanned muzzle and tan colored stomach fur, a black vest, black gloves that showed his knuckles, black patched pants, black knee-high socks, and black runners. He grunted in surprise, then his eyes narrowed, he had eyes like Shadow's, but with orange were Shadow's red highlights would have been. "Who are you?" His voice was deep, it was like hearing a mountain speak.

Sonic smiled, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. And who are you?" "You sound arrogant, like a hero would be." Said the echidna, dropping him, Sonic realized the echidna had been holding him by the scruff of his neck. "I am a hero. Almost everyone's heard of me." The echidna raised an eyebrow, "I haven't. Nor has anyone in my acquaintance. I am Gravel."

Sonic dusted himself off. "It sounds like a fitting name." He said, Gravel grinned, "Thank you." Then he noticed something about Sonic, Gravel's eyes widened. "What? My spikes messed up or something?" "You... you have no mark... but you still have the sign of a Blocker." "What's that?" Gravel stared at him, "You are not from this world are you?"

**Author note: OMG! SONIC IS STRANDED IN ANOTHER WORLD AND SHADOW WAS THERE ONCE! FIFTY YEARS AGO?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to waste my breath anymore unless a new character is introduced or something, so if you want a disclaimer for THIS chapter, go to the last one.**

**Author: If you want one of your fancharacters in here send me the description and name, and if they are a Spire agent, a Light, or a Blocker, and what their power is if they have one. I will only choose ones from people who seem genuinely interested in this story. Otherwise... poof! Gone. And you have to actually read it, you don't have to review for EVERY chapter, but once every two chapters WOULD be nice, 'kay? 'Till next time! Read and review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No flames.**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

Chapter 3: Explanations

Sonic blinked, "What do you mean? This is Mobius... right?" Gravel looked at Sonic strangely, "No. This is Cora." _Cora? I've never heard of this pla... no wait... I have... Tails was telling me about a recently discovered planet... so this is it hmm? Interesting... _"And we are one of the small planets in this galaxy... but we have control over every other one, Mobius is not among them, Lobius is." Sonic frowned, "I've never heard of Lobius."

"Of course you haven't, from what's in your head... you come from an alternate dimension." Sonic turned, a brown... creature... was standing there. Gravel smiled, "Psych. Sonic, this is Psych, Psych, this is Sonic." Psych smiled and held out her hand. Sonic hesitated then shook it, "I'm a cat/bat hybrid." She explained, seeing his questioning look.

She had bat ears, light purple eyes, three locks of yellow hair leading to the right, light brown fur, frosty blue lips, (fangs must be hidden behind them, she's a bat for god's sake!) a black collar around her neck, a dark purple halter-top jacket on, faded blue fingerless gloves, tanned brown arms, tanned brown stomach fur, a sky blue halter-top muscle shirt, faded blue jeans, faded blue high heels, and a cats tail.

"You are a Blocker, you have some kind of special power don't you?" She asked. God... she had the same affect Rouge did, but without Rouge's... err... assets. Sonic nodded, "I'm super fast and can break the sound barrier." He said proudly. Gravel grinned and held up a fist, Sonic was expecting something about super strength, but was surprised when Gravel said, "I have these holes were my knuckles are because I can conjure needles and use them, they're the size of daggers, made from the same energy that makes me a Blocker." He said. Sonic nodded. "'Kay." "Now, you must come with us." Said Psych turning.

"Just a moment." "Yes?" "Gravel said that I have no mark, but I have something that shows you I'm a Blocker, what exactly is it? And what exactly is a Blocker?" "Every person born on this planet is given a tattoo shaped like a coiled snake on their wrist, they have it from birth 'till the day they die, Blockers have a mark only fellow Blockers can see, it is a green falcon, it is either bright or dark green. There are different clans of Blockers. Not all fight for peace."

Lori and Cindy entered the base. "THANK GOD FOR SHELTER!" Yelled a chipmunk, grinning cheekily at them, Lori threw a book at him, "How about you go read in your corner Dawson." "Don't mind if I do! But first I must say hello to our new... rebel!" He raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly as if to rid them of something, but something that was tickling him. He had two locks of white hair and a long white ponytail, forest green eyes which were large and expressive, little green glasses for reading, elbow-length tanned brown leather gloves, a tanned muzzle, tanned stomach fur, a hazelnut brown muscle shirt, a green vest, a brown belt with a golden buckle, green camouflage pants, brown knee-high socks, and brown hiking boots.

"What's your special power?" Asked Cindy. "My special power fair lady..." Cindy giggled, "... Is..." "Being an annoying little pest." Cut in Lori before stalking off to her room. "How rude. My power is to be able to remember anything I see. Be it text, a place, or a sight, and I surely will not forget seeing YOU my pretty one." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Cindy giggled. "I'm Cindy." "And my LAST name is Dawson, my first name is Scholar." He rubbed the back of his head. Embarrassed. "Scholar?" "Yes, my parents thought I looked so scholarly that I should be named that." Then he brightened, "But you may call me S.D." "Alright S.D." Giggled Cindy.

A deer walked in. "Hello." S.D. smiled, "Hello Dave. Cindy, this is Dave, Dave, this is Cindy, Dave's antlers got cut off in a little fight with a rival gang of Blockers." "Oh how terrible!" And S.D. left Dave with Cindy, who was a very sympathetic audience. She of course thought it was terrible. The deer had sky blue eyes, a white muzzle, tall pointed ears, a maroon shirt, black spiked wristlets, and soap shoes, (though in Cora they are called Spark shoes).

Sonic looked around the base. "Sweet!" He whistled. Gravel grunted, "Sorry if it isn't to your "hero" liking, we're a pretty rough bunch." Psych pushed Gravel, "Yeah, I'm the only one who won't try and bite your head off if you try to start a conversation."

Gravel smiled and his teeth shut a few inches from her nose, Psych shook her head in mock horror, "See? He's a really naughty one, the naughtiest of them all." A black chameleon came in, he had dark purple eyes, a green baggy oriental style shirt thing, with a bright green dragon on the right side, undulating up his side, white arms and hands, no gloves, green camouflage pants, brown hiking boots, and black socks. He bowed.

"I am Scrape." He said, his voice was quiet, but carried a faintly heard threat in it. "Scrape this Sonic." Said Psych. Scrape frowned, "He is also a rebel?" "Yes. He's from another dimension." Scrape nodded as if you got visitors from another dimension every day.

"Scrape's special ability is to control glass." Scrape pulled out glass ninja stars. "Glass cannot hurt him, and he can make it as hard as steel, or any other thing he wants it to be as hard as." Scrape gave a flicker of a smile, "I'm not that talented. And Brock has something to tell you." "Brock means badger, just for the record." Psych said to Sonic. Sonic nodded. "'Kay." Brock turned out not to be a badger, but a lizard of some sort. He had a grey baseball cap on, backwards, mud brown eyes, was totally black, had black pants on, and black shoes.

"Psych. Lorilanda's lot are in danger." "What?!" Psych rushed forward and checked everything. "Are you absolutely sure Brock?" "Yes. One of the gangs had a faker in their base, they are going to attack Lorilanda on her mission tomorrow."

**Author note: OH MY GOOD GOLLY BLEEDING GOSH! LORILANDA IS IN DANGER! AND THAT MEANS CINDY IS TOO! AND THE LOVABLE SCHOLAR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel owns none of the SEGA characters such as Sonic or Shadow, she owns everything else. You know who she doesn't own if you are a true Sonic fan.**

**Or if you've looked up everything you can. 'Till the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 4: Lost

Chapter 4: Lost

**Author note: This is kind of weird, and really sad... but one of the people in this story dies in this chapter... and she's a slave... she manages to save Scholar though... and Scholar is grateful. Aren't you Scholar?**

**Scholar: Yes. I truly am.**

**Disclaimer: Crazy! Don't allow him in here! Send him off to read a book or something! He'll steal my glory!**

**Author: Gravel.**

**Gravel: Yes?**

**Author: Tie Disclaimer up.**

**Gravel: With pleasure.**

**Disclaimer: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEE...!!**

**Author: I have author powers so I can, unfortunately for you, Scholar, for his rudeness to you you may do the disclaimer.**

**Scholar: Alright, CrazyNutSquirrel owns nothing but the story itself, and the characters on Cora, as well as the portal. **

**Author: At least until I bring more in.**

**Scholar: Of course.**

Lorilanda blinked, "You WHAT?!" She shrieked. The snow white fox in front of her winced, "Not so loud Lorilanda, please." Lori lowered her voice. "I'm sorry. You did WHAT?" The fox, an ice creator and user, smiled faintly, "I simply put the Spires out of commission for a short amount of time, enough for you to complete your mission." Lori smiled, "Thanks Noah." Noah nodded, he had ice blue hair, eight locks on his head, mostly covering his left eye, and a long thin ponytail, then his eyes were like chips of ice, a dark blue bandana was around his neck, he also had black wrist bands on with a blue ringlet on them, dividing the black into two separate sections. And then he had white socks with a black band and dark blue shoes with two white straps.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you Cindy." He said, holding out his hand. She shook it, "Likewise Noah." "Don't say my name when you don't need to." He whispered. Cindy nodded. "I can promise that much at least."

Noah leapt over a pile of rocks and helped Cindy over them, Scholar nudged Lorilanda, "They're a perfect couple aren't they Lori?" Dave came up, bounding easily over the rubble with his deer legs, "You two will be a perfect couple too when you finally learn to stop bickering." He sang out before passing them.

"Git." Muttered Lori. Scholar shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands. "Alas, this is our fate." "What?" "To be stone-headed magicians!" He raised a rock dramatically as he said this, "Fly rock!" And he threw it, then did a mock bow, "You see, it is very hard being a magician." He said solemnly as Lori rolled over and over, trying to hold in her mirth, it would have given them away.

Scholar helped her up, Noah called quietly, "We're here." Everyone looked down, Lori turned her head away in disgust.

Slavery.

There was too much of it. Their mission there today was to liberate one slave... a lioness, they had no idea why. All they knew was that they had to get her out of there. They only had a description. A tall tawny lioness, with diamond white eyes, a tattered shirt with a teardrop insignia on it, baggy black pants, two rings in her ears, and then manacles. She was supposed to be instantly recognizable.

Lori scanned the slaves, "Hmm..." "Lori! Is that who you're looking for?" Lori looked were Noah was pointing. Lori looked, sure enough, the lioness fit the description, they started to carefully scale down the side of the rocky canyon.

Psych saw Lorilanda turned to Brock, "Brock, use your telekinesis." Brock carefully sent a probe of energy to the lioness's manacles, then he drew it back, "I'll need your help Romp." He said, addressing a green lizard, the lizard had red eyes, with pitch black pupils, and long blue claws, he wore no clothes, he had no footwear, his tongue was constantly flicking in and out. Romp nodded, he was mute, and never spoke, he was one of the few Blockers who had a second power as well, some could train and develop a second, but the few who actually did were mostly mute, but there was one, Violet the Hedgehog, the child of Sonic the Hedgehog (from another dimension) and Amy Rose (from the same other dimension). They had been normal citizens, caught there from another world... (only the Blockers had known that), but poor Violet suffered when they disappeared. And then suffered even more when her parents were seen as being agents of the spire.

Romp stalked forward and dug his claws into a scar on Brock's arm, he winced, but kept his hand steady. The scar was there from the first time Romp had realized they could share powers, and poor Brock hadn't known what the hell Romp was doing when he dug his claws into his arm, barely avoiding muscle and bone.

Brock had bucked terribly and almost broken Romp's neck against a rock before Romp figured out how to use the connection to talk into Brock's mind and tell him his plan, before that, he'd been holding on for dear life. Which he was too fond of to give up just yet.

Violet the Hedgehog was using her powers of invisibility to follow Psych and Lorilanda, she shook her head in sorrow as she saw all the slaves. But she knew that she couldn't free all of them at that moment, but she would do something _very _horrible to the oppressors of these people when the time came. Oh yes, she had something very _special _in mind for them, which would involve blades and skin in the same sentance.

She crept over to the tawny lioness who was obviously kept apart from all the other slaves, pulling a large amount of diamonds, in the largest cart Violet had seen yet, the lioness's eyes, they were the one thing that struck Violet about her appearance. They were white, as white as diamonds.

The light purple hedgehog crept forward, relying on her invisibility to get her close enough to the lioness, she picked up a nail, the lioness whipped around, dropping the handles for the cart, the slave master whipped her back, she didn't react, "Who's there?" She whispered.

Violet clutched the nail in her hand so it couldn't be seen, "Continue pulling, I'll free you in a second." She whispered, the lioness picked up the handless. "That's right you lazy slave!" Yelled the slave master, a particularly vicious looking bulldog. The lioness growled, a deep, rumbling sound.

Violet inspected the teardrop on the tattered remains of the lioness's shirt, "You're from one of the hidden power clans?" She whispered, wiggling the nail around in the lock, picking it as she was taught to. "Yes." "What kind of powers do you have?" "I have one natural one, manipulation of energy, and two learned ones, I was going to start a third, the two I learned are weather control, and how to turn myself into liquid so I could go places I couldn't otherwise, the one I was going to learn was how to manipulate steel."

Violet nodded, finished picking the lock, and was about to pull the manacles off when the lioness said, "Wait a few moments, I'll do it myself, if we don't wait then the bull dog will be able to escape and inform his superiors." Violet nodded. Then the lioness asked, "I know I shouldn't prod, but how old are you? I can't see you so it's hard to know, or guess." "I'm eight." "Eight? Hmm... have you learned any powers?"

"No." "That's strange... I was learning how to control another power besides the one I was born with when I was six. I'd mastered my second when I was your age." "But if you were going to learn another one..." "I was caught that year." Grunted the lioness, then was quiet. "I'm Violet. You?" "Narzeska." "Narzeska?! But that means..." "Doom bringer."

**Author note: OMG! OMG! OMG! Violet is owned by my friend Gadoink, congrats on being the first to give me a fancharacter submission. Even if you didn't make it public. Now let's see... Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Finally.**

**Author: Shut up and do your job or I'm telling Scholar he can do it.**

**Disclaimer: OKAY! CrazyNutSquirrel owns all the characters except: Sonic and co. (copyright of SEGA) and Violet, (copyright of Gadoink). **

**Author: Good job, I might not fire you now.**

**Disclaimer: WHAT?!**

**Author: Until next time folks, read and review while I beat some sense into this lunkhead.**

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT A LUNKHEAD!**

**Author: Says you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Daughters and heroes

Chapter 5: Daughters and heroes

**Author note: I ended up not killing the slave girl in the last chapter, she dies in THIS chapter!**

Psych smiled as Romp pulled his claws out of Brock's arm and Brock held up the key. "Good job, now all we have to do is..." They heard a roar and a scream.

Lorilanda slid down the incline and turned her head, Noah gasped at the sight that was in front of them. "Sweet mother of mercy..." The lioness was wreaking absolute havoc. Light flashed and impaled slave masters, lightning broke chains, and the lioness turned to water seconds before weapons hit her, leaving her unharmed, a light purple hedgehog ran beside her, the hedgehog had green eyes, quills that pointed down, a purple dress with the bottom slightly above her knees, and a necklace with a little yellow square.

She was obviously going at the lioness's pace but could go much faster, and before their eyes she whipped out a pink and purple mallet, (it was huge) and caved in the skull of one of the slave masters.

"LOOK OUT!" A yellow fox leapt in front of Scholar, saving him from a spear, she fell to the ground. "Run guys! It's an ambush!" Spears of blue telekinetic energy shot down, slave drivers fell over for no apparent reason, and rocks shaped like clamps impaled two slave drivers at a time. "IT'S PSYCH! GRAVEL, CINDY! GO ASSIST THE TARGET AND THE HEDGEHOG!" The two nodded, and sprinted over, "What about me?" Shouted Sonic over the screams and roars. After a quick second Lorilanda seemed to make a decision, "Go help Cindy and Gravel!" Sonic gave a mock salute and ran, the purple hedgehog's eyes widened. "Daddy?" But Sonic had no time to think over what she said, he grabbed Gravel's wrist (Cindy grabbed Gravel's OTHER wrist) and the lioness flew, as water, into one of Gravel's pouches. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" A sonic boom sounded through all the noise and in ten minutes, no more slaves were there, only the dead or wounded slave drivers.

"Daddy!" Violet hugged Sonic, who now looked confused, "Daddy?" "Yes! Don't you remember me? I'm Violet!" "Uh sorry, I don't know anyone named Violet." "Do you know someone named Amy Rose then?" Sonic blinked, "Yes..." "Then you should know me! After all, I'm your daughter." "WHAT?! I MARRY AMY?!" Yelled Sonic, whizzing over to hide behind Gravel, he peeked out from behind him, "Daddy, are you so surprised?"

Asked Violet, who sounded a little surprised herself. Psych put a hand on Violet's shoulder, "He isn't your father Violet, your father and this Sonic came from different dimensions." Violet started to cry, "But I was so sure..." Narzeska put a her hand on Violet's other shoulder, "Come here." Violet sat on Narzeska's lap, the lioness's strong arms enveloped her, "Your parents might be under the Spire agents control Violet, but even if they are for eternity, I will ALWAYS be here for you. Always." "Would you be my big sister then?" Asked Violet, putting on puppy eyes, which, would be something Charmy and Cream could have used very well.

Narzeska smiled, "Alright." "Thanks sis!" Violet hugged her, Gravel grimaced, "Mushy girl stuff. Sonic you can come out now." Sonic did so while Cindy giggled, "Gravel you might be tough, but you can be _such _a baby!" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Never mind Gravel." Said Psych, acting as the peacemaker. Gravel reluctantly gave in and retracted the needles he'd summoned from his knuckles.

Psych frowned at the message Brock had just shown her. "Go to the Kaleidoscope mountains? That place is dangerous! Who in the world sent this?" She asked, Romp came in and pointed to a piece of paper he held, "The prophetess?" Lorilanda gasped, "What's going on?" Asked Sonic, coming in, Violet smiled, "Hey, uh... you mind if I call you Uncle Sonic if I can't call you Dad?"

Sonic shrugged, "Sure." "Thanks." They explained about the message. "What do you think about it Gravel?" Gravel smiled and punched the air in a way Knuckles would have, "I say we check it out!" Lorilanda frowned, "Sonic?" "I agree! A little danger never hurt anyone." Gravel smiled at Sonic. "You read my thoughts." "No I don't, Psych does, but thank you." Said Sonic doing a fake bow. "Yup, you're certainly like my father." Laughed Violet.

The mountains were cold, snow was everywhere. "YOU NEED A COAT SONIC?" Yelled Violet over the howl of wind. Sonic shook his head, "NOPE." He yelled back. "IT'S GONNA GET COLDER YA' KNOW." "IN THAT CASE SURE." Violet tossed him one, he grabbed it before the wind tore it away.

Noah was the only one who wasn't wearing a coat, he didn't even feel the cold, "According to the message, the cave is just past that ledge." He said, "WHAT?!" "I SAID THAT THE CAVE IS JUST PAST THAT LEDGE!" He hollered. "'KAY!"

An old arctic fox sat in front of them, "Welcome my friends." Her voice was thin and reedy. Sounding as fragile as paper.

"Hello your holiness." Said Noah, bowing, the others were too busy trying to warm themselves. "You have come at the right time, certain events have been set in motion on his arrival." She nodded to Sonic. "And those events include the spires." Everyone grew alert and subconsciously leaned forward. "You will need an ally for this, you will have to work together, and you must learn not to argue, he is the only one with the power to help you accomplish this. And he has been seen before, or heard about, but YOU..." She pointed to Sonic, "... have both seen AND heard him and of him." "What? I've never been here before today how can I possibly...?" "But he has been to your world, his creation, before he was awoken, his spirit gave him form here, after he completed his task in your world he came here, looking for answers. He sensed the path that would lead him here. He has slept, for thirty years, awaiting the time he was to complete his final task before being able to be with the one he loves."

"And you Sonic, made this possible, with just a single run to the Green hill zone." Sonic whipped around as a figure emerged from the darkness in the back of the cave. "Shadow?!"

**Authoress note: Try to stay calm dear... try to stay calm... OH WHAT'S THE USE?! SHADOW IS HERE! SONIC ISN'T THE MAIN HERO! WHAT IS THE MISSION THE OLD ARCTIC FOX IS GOING TO GIVE THEM? WHY DOES SHE SEEM TO KNOW NOAH? HOW THE HELL DID SHADOW KNOW HOW SONIC CAME TO CORA? ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Okay you insane authoress! Give me a moment! CrazyNutSquirrel owns everything except:**

**Sonic and co. (copyright of SEGA)**

**Violet (copyright of Gadoink)**

**Authoress: Thank you Disclaimer, if you want to submit fancharacters do so either by review or message, and read and review, thank you all.**

**Disclaimer: Thank you, but Crazy, last time I thought you said you'd boil the first person to give you flames?**

**Authoress: Well no one had given me flames for any of my stories yet, and the first person who does should get some kind of extra special torture.**

**Disclaimer: Oh boy here we go again, until next time. turns off recording**


	7. Chapter 6: Hoax

Chapter 6: Hoax

"So Shadow and me are the two who..." "No, there are three." "THREE?" "Yes. Hoax?" A black and green hedgehog appeared, "Yes?" "You told Silver you were coming her didn't you?" "Of course I did! I couldn't have my Grandad worrying could I? What is it?" "You are to meet your two team mates chosen by destiny now."

Hoax turned to them, he had turned down spikes like Sonic, but there were fourteen of them and the lower half of the spikes were green, he had three locks of black hair with thin green streaks, black and gold versions of Silver's gloves, black and gold versions of Silver's boots, black arms with ringlets of green, golden eyes, and a creamy muzzle. As well as a golden ring piercing in one ear.

He stuck out his hand, "Hey!" Sonic shook his hand, Shadow only nodded, "I know who you are." Said Hoax grinning before Sonic could open his mouth, "Grandpa Silver talks about you all the time. He speaks of almost nothing else until Grandma Blaze tells him to. Then he talks about Iblis and injustice and how much he hates unfairness. Which eventually makes him fall asleep in his chair."

Sonic laughed, "What's so funny?" "It's kind of hard to imagine Silver as a grandfather." "How so?" Asked Hoax, genuinely interested. "Well for one thing, he wanted to kill me at a point, I'm surprised some of those madly obsessed fan-girls I have didn't come to the future to try and do him in, and second, he isn't really the type to be a father, last I saw of him."

Shadow gave Sonic a nasty grin, "Ah but Silver changed so much Sonic, and it's not as if you'd be the greatest father in the world either." That only temporarily shut the blue blur up, "Well you, mister ultimate, wouldn't be the best father either, you'd probably kill your kid if they made a mistake." Hoax stepped between them, hands out, "Okay, enough fighting, we all get the picture, now I believe my grandfather's stories about you two being rivals!" Shadow raised an eyebrow, but it was Sonic who spoke, "What? You didn't believe him?" "No, the way he talked about you most of the time made you sound like the best of friends." Said Hoax with a small hint of sarcasm.

He suddenly had a little aura of telekinetic energy around his mouth, he blew, a piercing whistle sounded, he held up one of his arms, he had a wrist band on it made of leather, a falcon (not an anthro) flew into the cave and landed on the wrist band, he pulled a piece of meat from a pouch around his neck and the falcon gobbled it.

Hoax smiled and turned as the falcon moved itself onto his shoulder, "Guys, meet my peregrine falcon, Arrow." Arrow's head shot up, as if he knew he was the centre of attention, then he screeched. Hoax suddenly looked nervous. "Oh no... gotta go!" He whipped around and was about to run away when a purple hedgecat grabbed his arm, "Oh no you don't Hoax." Hoax grinned weakly.

"Hey Stella." Stella had white hair, most covering her left eye, golden eyes like Silver, a white muzzle, light blue lipstick, blue goggle-glasses, a brown halter-top vest, a ice blue halter top muscle shirt, white stomach fur, a thick leather wrist band like Hoax's, blue jeans with rolled up cuffs, a cat tail, red high heels, and no gloves.

"Grandmother and Grandfather said we were to stay inside today Hoax." "I know Stella but I was called by..." "I DON'T CARE WHO CALLED YOU! Our first priority is listening to Grandma and Grandpa!" Hoax weakly shook his head, "But Priestess Mary called me." He said, "I DON'T CARE IF THE GODS THEMSELVES CALLED YOU! YOU'RE COMING HOME NOW! Shard, Darkness, assist me please." A creamy polar bear came into view, and so did a black hedgehog, Sonic for a moment thought he was seeing double of Shadow, then he noticed differences, this one had no stripes on his spikes or arms, but he had the red highlights near his eyes, which weren't crimson, but deep blue, he had chest fur, Shadow's gloves and shoes, but he wore black goggle-glasses with icy blue lenses, black pants, and a cape that was red on the inside but black on the outside.

"What do you want us to do Stella?" "Pull Hoax back home." Said Stella, Sonic looked at Shadow, who shrugged, "She's Silver's and Blaze's daughter." "Yeah but the black hedge-kid?" He asked, Shadow grinned, "He's one of my descendants, it turns out I get a mate at some point in the future of your world, and we came here to avoid GUN, and this world is a couple years in the future." "Please be specific." "Oh yes I forgot how little your brain can figure out on it's own... we are exactly seventy-five years in the future." "WHAT?!" "Honestly Sonic, is that so surprising to you?"

"YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR THIRTY YEARS IN OUR WORLD! HOW MANY FREAKING YEARS HAVE YOU BEEN ASLEEP HERE?!" Shadow smirked, "Only sixty." "OMG!" Sonic was prepared to run around in circles if Stella, holding Hoax up by the scruff of his neck marched over. "Who are you?" She demanded. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

She raised an eyebrow and looked doubtful, "Shard, hold Hoax for a moment." She tossed her helpless brother to Shard, who had Arrow perched on his shoulder, then she turned to the two Blocker groups. "And you guys?" "I'm Lorilanda. This is my friend Psych. We are the leaders of two Blocker groups." "And the rest of these?" Stella asked, waving to the other gang members. "Gravel, Brock, Romp, and these guys are my group." Said Psych.

"Scholar, Noah, and Dave are from my group, the rest are mine." Said Lorilanda. Stella nodded, satisfied, "Okay, how are you Priestess Mary?" "Well. You take all these people to your grandparents." "But they could be a threat...!" "No they aren't Stella, you should learn to listen the first time your elders tell you to do something." Said Priestess Mary. Stella frowned, "Alright, Darkness, chaos control us back."

Darkness did a mock bow, smirking the whole time, and raised a chaos emerald, but the strange thing about it was that it was black. "What the heck happened to that emerald!" Asked Sonic before they chaos controlled.

**Authoress note: OOOH! SUSPENSE! But I can't keep you wonderful people in it for long, the next chapter shall hopefully come soon! I WILL DO MY BEST I PROMISE YOU! **

**Disclaimer: Go back to the previous chapter if you want a dang disclaimer.**

**Authoress: That was rude you know Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: IF YOU UPLOAD TWO CHAPTERS OR MORE I HAVE TO REPEAT THE WHOLE FREAKING THING MORE THAN ONCE!**

**Authoress: Hmm... I get your point.**


	8. Chapter 7: Silver and Blaze

Chapter 7: Silver and Blaze

They reappeared with a black flash. In a comfy looking chair by a fireplace sat a much older Silver the hedgehog, chin rested on his chest, softly snoring.

Hoax rolled his eyes, "That old man is hopeless." He walked over and before Stella could stop his barked into his ear, "Grandpa we got visitors!" Silver's head shot up with a start and he blinked rapidly. "What?" He asked, in a sleepy voice as he tried to regain his senses. Stella glared at Hoax and bent over her grandfather, "Hoax just woke you up, everything is okay Grandpa, you have some visitors though." "Visitors?" Blaze walked in, "Sonic? Shadow? What are you two doing here?" Asked Silver when he finally regained awareness, but while he asked this Blaze was hugging them.

"Well, uh... nice to see you." Said the silver hedgehog, slightly disconcerted by the fact his wife was hugging his two best friends. "Well it's been awhile since we've seen you!" Said Blaze. Sonic grinned, "Yup. Long time no see. How are you two?" "Good. Had two boys." "You got married?" "Yeah, Hoax and Stella are Flare's kids, but Stella looks more like us, for some reason. Hoax looks like both his parents. Spritz never had children, or married." "What do your kids look like?"

Blaze went over to the mantle-piece and lifted down a picture, "Here." One of the creatures portrayed in the picture was an odd fellow indeed. He had lots of dreadlocks, it seemed as if he had two sets, four shorter ones framed his face, and he had short, downwards pointing spikes. Then he had eight locks of green hair, orange eyes, a tan muzzle, a grin on his face, white gloves, and neon green boots, like Amy's in a way, except for the two black straps across the white stripe and the black soles. "Lemme guess, this is Flare?" Blaze nodded, "The one who looks like Silver is Spritz."

Spritz did indeed look like Silver, but with a squarish earring piercing his ear, and two smaller circular ones right beside it. And he also had a choker on around his neck with a black ring, and his eyes weren't golden, they were a deep crimson.

"They.. died together." Said Blaze, her voice slightly choked. Stella threw her arms around her grandmother. "You still have us Grandma!" Then Stella's soft voice turned hard as she addressed Shard, "Shard! Get Grandma some tea!" Hoax was holding the picture now, looking at his Dad. Shadow put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Hoax's eyes widened, then he nodded. "'Kay, promise not to tell." Sonic heard him whisper to Shadow. "Promise not to tell what?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "If Hoax promised not to tell he can't exactly tell you now can he?" "Aww come on!" "NO." Said Hoax. "Anyone else want tea?" Asked Blaze, popping up before an argument could start. "Yes please!" Said Hoax smiling. Blaze smiled back and turned, "Come on and sit down. Stella, call the other kids please." "What other kids?" Asked Sonic. "Well we have Bark's child, Shadow's daughters kid, Flare's kid, Scourge and Fiona's kids, Rake and Tempest, Bunnie and Antoine's kids, Eustace and Flower, and one of Sonic's kids, you brought Violet, Sonic's other kid. And that's it really, the others are off somewhere or dead." Said Blaze.

As if on cue, five teenagers came in. First was a light blue hedgehog with dark blue hair. "That's Mystery." Said Blaze, next was Flower was a cayotte and Eustace was a bunny, Eustace was dark brown with blue eyes, and Flower was a light yellow with green eyes.

Rake and Tempest are a dark green hedgehog and a red fox, Rake has red streaks in the shape of lightning bolts all over his body, and Tempest has green lightning bolt streaks all over her body, and a peculiar diamond shaped birthmark on her forehead. Rake also had a birthmark, but it was on his cheek, it was shaped like a clawed hand.

Rake flopped down on the couch, he had bandages wrapped around the upper area of his arms, he blinked his navy blue eyes a few times. Tempest was tending to some scrapes he had on his knees. Rake winced, and Sonic couldn't help mentally wishing every kind of pain on a son of Scourge's. Tempest looked up and frowned at Sonic, _"Rake isn't as bad as father was." _Sonic jumped. He almost spoke aloud but then cautiously spoke in his mind, _"You can read minds?" "No, I can read your body language and the language that is hidden in your eyes, if you want to call it reading your mind fine, that's your choice, not mine." _Then Tempest turned and Sonic found he didn't feel her presence in his mind, _Thank goodness. _

Rake smiled at Sonic, "Hey, you're Sonic, my Dad's other world twin right?" Sonic shrugged, "You could say that." "Sorry about the stuff he did to you." Rake seemed to be a decent kid. "Apology accepted." "Uh... do you want to play cards or something?" Shard asked Rake and Sonic. "Sure!" Gravel sat down on the couch, leaned back, and was going to take a nap when he felt someone tap his arm, he opened one eye, Flower was looking at him curiously.

"What do you want?" He asked as politely as he could, "There's a more comfortable room you know, you can sleep on a bed instead." He raised his eyebrows, "Okay." He followed her to a bedroom, soft colors made up the room. Flower removed some pillows from the bed, put them in a chest, and pulled some different ones out of the closet. "Here, these ones are more comfortable."

Gravel didn't object, and flopped onto his back, he bumped up and down a few times, but he seemed to enjoy it, "You're right, this is more comfortable." "How old are you?" "Uh... let's see now... I think I'm either seventeen, eighteen, or nineteen, I'm not sure which." "You're only a few years older than me!" Exclaimed Flower, Gravel propped himself up, "Oh? How old are you then?" "I'm only sixteen." "Hmm... and you're Bunnie and Antoine's kid?" "Yes. Why?" "Dad and Mom didn't tell me much about them, what were they like?"

"Oh! Mother was always confident and usually took all the bounty missions she could find to support us. Father was serious and stayed home with us all the time, we could easily confuse him with the right words." Flower smiled at the memory. Gravel sat on a chair instead to listen, his arms were starting to fall asleep from propping him up. Flower moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, Gravel tensed in shock at first, then relaxed into it, and his legs were slightly apart, his elbows were on his knees, his arms crossed each other, and his head was tilted forward, "What does this feel like?"

Flower asked, starting to make circles on his shoulders with her thumbs. "Good." He moaned with pleasure. Flower smiled. "I'm glad." "Were did you learn this kind of thing?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper he was enjoying it so much.

"There was this old lady living with us, and when we rescued people we'd bring them back and they would be tense, so she'd massage them, she taught me." "We'll you're very good." Gravel didn't see it bush she started blushing furiously.

"Oh.. um... thank you..." "Your welcome. Could you move a little lower?" So Flower moved her hands to halfway down his back. "Thanks." "Your welcome."

"Hey, where's Gravel?" Asked Brock, Psych momentarily seemed to blank out, then she raised her eyebrow, then began giggling. "What? What?!" Asked Lori, getting alarmed. Psych swallowed and, grinning, led them to the room, Gravel and Flower's backs were facing them as Psych quietly opened the door.

They saw them and saw the blush on Flower's face. "Oui, he is good for you." Said Eustace, Flower jumped, and Gravel opened one of his eyes. "What is it?" Flower started stuttering. "I...i...it's... th...th...the g...g..guys!" She stuttered before running out, Gravel frowned, "Flower wait!" He elbowed his way past the others and ran after her.

"Definitely a couple." Said Psych smiling. "Am I missing something?" Asked Silver who was standing in the doorway to the living room with Blaze. "No Silver, you aren't." Said Blaze kissing him lightly.

**Authoress note: THAT definitely spiraled out of control didn't it? I had no idea I was going to give Gravel a girlfriend, and I didn't know (even more if that's possible) I was going to have his girlfriend be Antoine's daughter... interesting how these things turn out isn't it? Anyway, read and review, if you have any ideas for things you'd like to see tell me in a review or send me a message. 'Kay? 'Till then... REVIEW MY FRIENDS.**

**Disclaimer: Go back to the last ones if you want them. **


	9. Chapter 8: Missions and kisses

Chapter 8: Missions and kisses

**Authoress note: Before I start this lovely chapter I have to say this.**

**Chaos-Bound-Jenna: Thank you for enjoying my story thus far, and I am trying my best to comply with your wish of updating as fast as I can!**

**shadowfan13: I am trying my best to update! This chapter starts with Gravel and Flower becoming girlfriend and boyfriend, and then it suddenly gets serious, it IS spiraling out of control. And it's becoming very interesting too!**

Lori and Narzeska were walking slowly around the house, enjoying themselves. "This place is nice." They were about to round the corner when they heard someone crying. They stopped and peeked around the corner, there was Flower, sitting on the floor, back against the wall, knees up by her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, sobbing her heart out.

Before they could go over, Gravel came around the other corner, "Flower?" She looked up, "Oh.. h..h..hi Gravel." "Flower what's wrong?" "They scared me, and I'm not sure my Mom would approve of my..." She started sobbing again. Gravel knelt down and pulled her towards him, hugging her he quietly asked, "What?" "Th...this." She quickly kissed him then ran off again.

Gravel touched his fingers to his lips, surprised. Narzeska and Lori slowly backed away. They turned and had to dodge into a doorway so Silver and Blaze didn't see them, Blaze kissed Silver before turning into a different corridor. "Why does it seem like everyone is kissing now?" Asked Lori. Narzeska shrugged, "Let's ask Psych." They went to the dining room. "Would someone care to tell Lori why everyone seems to be kissing now?" Asked Narzeska before sitting down and starting to munch an apple.

Gravel found Flower and saw she was doodling in a sketch book. "Flower? Why did you kiss me?" Flower jumped, "Oh uh..." She trailed off, blushing and looking embarrassed.

Gravel tilted his head to the side, a mildly confused look on his face. "Uh... I... I... I like you..." She said before hiding her face behind her hands. "Is that all?" She looked up, she was confused now. "Yes, why?" He smiled, leaned down and gently brushed his lips on her cheek, "I like you too. Come on let's go get something to eat." Flower was grinning with delight as Gravel picked her up bridal style and ran off towards the kitchen. The drawing she had been doing lay unnoticed, but it would play a key role in later events.

"So what are we doing exactly?" "We're sabotaging one of their spire's." "What's the point of that?" "It will make them weaker." "Oh okay." "You are dense Faker." "Hey!" "Let's not fight please." Said Stella, even though it was more of a command than a request. "Yes ma'am." Said Rake, grinning. "Like her do ya'?" Asked Brock elbowing him, "Oh come on! As if! And if I did Hoax would probably murder me before I touched her."

Hoax was suddenly in Rake's face, "No, I'd kill you WAY before you touched her." He said, his breath hot on Rake's face. "Hey! He doesn't like her so leave him alone!" Said Tempest, glaring at Hoax, the two had a glaring contest until Gravel came in with Flower in his arms, "Am I interrupting something?" Everyone looked up, and their jaws dropped open.

"What the...? But how...? When did...?" Silver just shook his head and gaped like a fish out of water. "Just now." Said Gravel, bending down to give Flower a quick kiss before setting her down, she giggled. Eustace clapped, "Bravo my sister! Bravo! You've chosen a good fellow." Flower blushed. "Well it only just started and it's not offic..." "It's official to me." Said Gravel smiling. "O...okay..."

"Lady you have GOT to get rid of your stuttering problem." Said Sonic. Rake smiled at her, "Good job Flower, you got a nice dude." "Thank you." She said smiling.

"Okay... so sabotaging the spire, Lori's group will attack here, my group will attack here, Gravel's group will attack here, and Shadow and Sonic's group will attack here, Stella will be here on the roof in case Hoax has to send Arrow with a message for reinforcements, Hoax will be in Gravel's group."

Psych outlined this all quickly. "Capiche?" "Capiche capitano!" Said Sonic doing a quick, (and very fake) salute. The children fell around laughing.

Gravel caught them before they fell to the floor with a web of needles. "WHOAH!" The kids jumped up but Flower fell on to it. "Oh! This is comfortable!" She looked at Gravel in wonder, he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Well uh... it's rather easy when you know how to do it." Sonic elbowed him in the rib, "You remind me of Knuckles." "I do?" "Speaking of Knuckles did he have kids." "No." "Yes." Gravel interrupted Blaze. "Really? I never knew." "He and Julie-Su did." "Who's the kid?" "Me." Uproar. Everything slowly spiraled down down down out of Psych's control.

**Authoress note: I hope this satisfies those of you who wanted something absolutely amazing to happen. Was this amazing to you? Let me know! Read and review. The next chapter will come as soon as I can bring it.**

**Disclaimer: What have I been telling you? Go to one of the previous chapters for the disclaimer if you want it.**

**Authoress: If you have an idea for something you would like to see in her or a fancharacter you would like to submit, send it to me, I'll try to fit it in and I will have Disclaimer give you credit. **

**Disclaimer: No trying to butter me up though.**

**Authoress: No, definitely not.**

**Disclaimer: Have a nice day, read and review.**


	10. Sorry

**This chapter is only an author note, to inform you of a devastating thing that happened.**

**Authoress: Hi.... uh...**

**Shade: Just tell them already!**

**Crazy: Yes, get on with it! It can only hurt you once, if it hurts you at all that is.**

**Authoress: Alright alright! Well you see... um... my Mom went onto my computer and decided that all my FF stuff was junk and DELETED IT ALL. --.-- That included future stories, chapters I had written and was going to post.... the lot! That includes descriptions of my characters and yours. So... I'm really sorry. :( Really, that puts a major setback on my writing, and I haven't been able to do much of that because of my Mom making me do tons of schoolwork. Which, I can assure you, is not fun, I'd rather be writing the stories you like. She didn't delete anything in my account, she can't get in there thank God. So... I leave this chapter to Crazy the squirrel who has decided that she and Shade can give you a little entertainment to counteract this sad news.**

**Crazy: Finally she finished, "They might hate me!" "I can't tell them!", huh. Yeah right. She sure TALKED a lot when it came to it. Sheesh.**

**Shade: If she was at the computer you'd be in deep trouble you know.**

**Crazy: Yeah, I know. But is she?**

**Shade: No.**

**Crazy: And that means we can cause little catastrophes and she won't know!**

**Shade: I think you made a spelling error.**

**Crazy: Really? Who cares. Let's continue.**

**Shade: *looks at sky* God give me patience... please...**

**Crazy: Hello all you lucky folks! You're two gorgeous hostesses...**

**Shade: Oh God... someone please say she isn't saying this...**

**Crazy:... are Crazy the Squirrel and Shade the hedgehog. I mean, Crazy the exalted favorite of the authoress and Shade, Princess of the northern contenentis.**

**Shade: Continentis? Where the heck did you get that? And you, CrazyNutSquirrel's favorite? Give me a break. I was her first OC.**

**Crazy: Shhh! They aren't supposed to know that!**

**Shade: Well they do now. Or if they don't they will in just a second. *climbs up tall tower and grabs megaphone* PEOPLE, CRAZY THE SQUIRREL WAS NOT CRAZYNUTSQUIRREL'S FIRST OC, SHADE THE HEDGEHOG WAS.**

**Crazy: No no no! All my dreams of stardom ruined.**

**Authoress: *wide eyed* What the heck did you two do? This room is a mess! Why is a tower growing up through the ceiling?!**

**Crazy: Uh oh....**

**Shade: ... Busted.**

**Authoress: OUT!!! **

**Crazy and Shade: *run out with arms over heads***

**Authoress: *sigh* Oh boy... yeah, so if you guys would please e-mail me your characters descriptions and anything you want to happen in the next chapter, as well as whether or not you want me to skip to Secondary school already. Thanks, sorry for the trouble, and I really should have hidden my FF stuff inside bunches of files instead of leaving it just on the desktop. . .**

**Charmy: HELLO! I'M CHARMY!**

**Authoress: THAT'S IT! *grabs flyswatter***

**Charmy: WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......?!**


End file.
